


Querido diario: nos han vuelto a pasar cosas en Halloween

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Multi, Nostalgia, POV Willow, Yet Another Halloween Fic (BtVS)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Después del final de las series, en un futuro no muy lejano.





	Querido diario: nos han vuelto a pasar cosas en Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Después del final de las series, en un futuro no muy lejano.

 

Estoy harta de decirlo, si es que no tendríamos que salir en Halloween. No es ya que sea de mal gusto, es que siempre pasa algo y estamos a punto de liarla. No aprendemos.

Pero nadie tuvo corazón para decirle a Dawn que no, cuando se presentó con la casa reservada, el DJ contratado, las bebidas encargadas y pagadas. Quería organizar una celebración para que nos juntáramos todos otra vez. Bueno, todos los que quedamos. Es verdad que desde que cerramos la última HellMouth no nos hemos visto mucho y, vaya, qué narices, la verdad es que nos apetecía. Aparte de la dudosa elección de fecha, a todos nos hacía ilusión, supongo.

Así que allí estábamos todos, la vieja pandilla. Ha venido hasta Clem. Es un tío majo, hemos charlado un rato. Parece que le va bien con su negocio de encontrar mascotas desaparecidas. Quién lo iba a decir.

Dawn y yo estábamos por ahí desde la tarde dando los últimos retoques. No es por presumir, pero las guirnaldas de murciélagos han quedado muy molonas con mi hechizo, aletean como locas. Yo creo que van a ser un éxito. Y a lo mejor me he pasado un poco cargando el ponche, pero ya somos todos mayorcitos, ¿no? A ver si nos soltamos un poco por un día, especialmente algunas personas que parece que están chupando un limón todo el rato. Y no miro a nadie, Angel.

Buffy y Spike han llegado los primeros, en el cochazo de Spike. Poco después han llegado Angel e Illyria. Bueno, no son la alegría de la fiesta, ya lo sabemos todos, pero a su manera parece que se han alegrado bastante de reunirse con los demás, aunque viendo sus caras nadie lo diría, pero ya nos conocemos. Vale, Illyria a lo mejor no, pero Angel seguro que estaba internamente limpiándose una lagrimita con disimulo.

Xander ha llegado poco después, y sí que ha soltado una lagrimita (o dos, no sé, con el parche no se veía bien). Y después han llegado los demás. Faith, tan chula como siempre. Puñados de potenciales. El noviete de Dawn (que se ha escaqueado como un campeón con todos los preparativos. Ésta no se la perdono. Qué mal me cae ese chico. Imagino que tendrá encantos ocultos, si no no entiendo cómo lo aguanta Dawn, pero bueno, es su vida, ella sabrá). Compañeros de instituto supervivientes, demonios rehabilitados, y algún espontáneo que pasaba por ahí, seguramente. No importa, hay ponche y chucherías para todos. Espero que no le pase nada a ninguno de los “civiles”. Y si no que no se hubieran colado en la fiesta.

Cuando ya pensábamos que no iba a venir, ha aparecido Giles, y ahí he soltado la lagrimita hasta yo. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión volverle a ver. Hemos estado en contacto a través del Coven, pero hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y podíamos hablar de verdad. Buffy le ha dado un abrazo que yo creo que le ha fisurado por lo menos dos costillas. A lo mejor la lagrimita de Giles ha sido por eso. Pero da gusto verles juntos otra vez.

Y bueno, la fiesta empezó a coger velocidad, todos charlando, bailando a ratos, bebiendo, y en general disfrutando de la compañía de la gente querida que hacía tiempo que no veíamos, y poniéndonos al día.

Cuando la fiesta estaba en lo más alto, una de las calabazas decorativas de la mesa del fondo empezó a emitir un sutil humillo verde oscuro.

Juro que no he sido yo, yo sólo he usado el hechizo de los murciélagos (qué cuquis, cómo aleteaban). Todo lo demás ha sido trabajo manual del clásico.

El caso es que nadie se dio cuenta en el momento, y todos empezamos a respirar esos vapores.

A partir de ahí reconozco que no tengo una imagen muy clara de lo que pasó. Mi impresión es que de pronto estábamos todos como mucho más contentos de reunirnos, más cariñosos y más cerca unos de otros. Y no sé exactamente cómo pero acabamos en las habitaciones de arriba con bastante menos ropa de la que llevábamos al empezar. Y estaba muy bien.

Mientras duró, claro. Luego se nos pasó de golpe el efecto de la calabaza afrodisíaca y pasamos un rato bastante apurado recuperando nuestras cosas de entre la pila de ropa sin mirarnos demasiado a los ojos.

Ahora que han pasado un par de días la verdad es que lo llevo bastante mejor. A pesar de que me gustaría borrar para siempre de mi cabeza algunas de las imágenes que he presenciado. Como las de Giles y Buffy, por favor, no, quiero lavarme los ojos con lejía. Afortunadamente las partes donde no estaba yo directamente, ejem, implicada son más difusas. En cambio hay otras, como cierto momento con Faith y Spike, que recuerdo perfectamente. O ese rato que Spike y Angel estuvieron encima de la mesa del café… En fin, que hay otras partes que me alegro mucho de recordar. Con detalles.

Ahora que lo pienso, lo de la calabaza lo descubrimos revisando las grabaciones de la cámara de la sala de la fiesta. ¿El piso de arriba tendrá también cámaras de seguridad? Qué interesante…

Y me pregunto de dónde habrá salido esa calabaza. ¿Quién habrá sido? Yo creo que Illyria nos miraba raro todo el rato. Pero a quién quiero engañar, Illyria nunca _no_ nos mira raro. Podría ser Faith, siempre le ha gustado la marcha. No creo que haya sido Spike, está tan embobado con Buffy que no le veo motivado para esto. ¿Y si ha sido Angel? Este hombre es tan rancio que a lo mejor no se le ha ocurrido otra manera mejor de dejarse llevar. Cualquiera sabe. Me resigno a pensar que nunca lo sabremos.

Así que otro año más nos ha salido rana Halloween. Bueno, según como se mire. También podría haber sido mucho peor.

A ver qué organizamos para el año que viene.

——

Willow dejó el bolígrafo de colores en su sitio en el bote y guardó su diario en el cajón del escritorio. Se estiró para desentumecer sus hombros y su cuello, y se acercó al baúl de la esquina. Dentro, envuelta en una manta vieja, había una calabaza de aspecto inofensivo. “Tengo que enterarme de cómo funciona esto”, pensó. No es que fuera a usarlo en el futuro, probablemente, pero nunca se sabe. Después de todo, como había escrito en el diario, ya eran todos mayorcitos.


End file.
